


Wintertide

by Slicki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, they got snowed in and it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slicki/pseuds/Slicki
Summary: Nayeon just wants to enjoy vacation with her girlfriend, and mother nature? Well, mother nature just wants to mess everything up.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 290





	Wintertide

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I saw pictures of twice in the snow a few weeks ago and was seized with the winter urge. This is a different universe than my Seasonal fic, but I consider it the spiritual successor.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And have a good holiday season =]

Jeongyeon throws the last of their suitcases inside the cabin with a grunt, quickly slamming the door behind her. 

Nayeon closes the door of the cabinet she had been putting food into and steps out into the hallway so that Jeongyeon can see her. She does her best to keep her face and voice neutral as she speaks. “Thanks, honey.” Jeongyeon glowers. Nayeon’s lips twitch. “I appreciate you volunteering to bring all of that in. I know how—”

“Shut. Up.” Jeongyeon grits out, punctuating each word with a stomp to get the snow off of her boots. “Never. Betting. With you. Again.” 

Nayeon fully gives in to the urge to smile, unable to resist the sight of a pouting Jeongyeon stomping all over the welcome mat. Her dark hair is dusted with snow, cheeks ruddied, and Nayeon thinks she might just fall in love all over again. “It’s not my fault you didn’t think I’d eat a packet of butter to get out of manual labor,” she teases. “That’s on you.”

Jeongyeon halts her stomping, continuing to glare at Nayeon for only a moment longer before dissolving into chuckles. “God, I can’t believe you actually did that.”

Nayeon moves closer, stepping over the several suitcases scattered across the floor. “See that’s why you lose,” she says, reaching up to dust some snow off of Jeongyeon’s shoulders. “You continue to underestimate the limits I’d go to for victory.”

The snowflakes in Jeongyeon’s hair are beginning to melt now, and when paired with the easy smile on her face, Nayeon can’t deny that it makes an almost annoyingly attractive sight. “I don’t think anyone could ever properly estimate you, Nayeon. You’re relentless, after all.” 

Nayeon flicks her hair over her shoulder. “Yeah, I’m pretty—” 

Jeongyeon lunges forward, wrapping Nayeon in an icy embrace that immediately turns her words into shrieks. “Yoo Jeongyeon I swear to—put me down!”

Jeongyeon, of course, doesn’t listen, and she spins Nayeon, shrieks and all, around and around until she can barely hold herself up from the laughter. Jeongyeon’s spinning comes to a stop when she stumbles into a door, and she collapses against it, laughter breathless. 

Nayeon breaks out of her hold, soaking wet and freezing. She wants to be mad; she really does. But Jeongyeon’s laughter is too bright and infectious, so she settles for being halfheartedly annoyed instead. Besides, this just means she has a good excuse to make Jeongyeon curl up in front of the fireplace with her. It evens out in the end.

“You know… you kinda look like a wet dog”

Mostly.

//

“Did you see the weather report earlier,” Jeongyeon asks, dropping down onto the couch, towel draped across her shoulders. She sighs, rolling out her neck. “It looks like it’ll be pretty nasty. We might not be able to go skiing tomorrow.”

Nayeon shrugs, leans over to grab a corner of the towel and wipe at a wet spot on Jeongyeon’s cheek. “I did. I just checked, though, and it looks like it’ll mostly miss us. Both Jihyo and Mina have already texted us warnings not to do anything stupid,” Nayeon says, nodding when Jeongyeon scoffs. “Right? We’re adults.”

Nayeon pulls away, satisfied with her drying efforts. Jeongyeon shoots her a small smile of thanks before speaking. “It would suck if we were stuck in here, though. We only have four days. We need to make the most of it.”

“We will,” Nayeon says. She reaches out to grasp Jeongyeon’s hand, still cool to the touch. “Even if we get snowed in for a day or two, we’ll keep ourselves entertained somehow.” 

Jeongyeon tugs towards herself with their joined hands, and Nayeon follows the motion, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. An arm wraps around her. “That’s an awful lot of confidence. I don’t know if I could handle it.”

Nayeon squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand, ghosts fingertips over her palm. “Ah, yes, I forgot. You can’t be alone with me for longer than sixteen hours without exploding.”

Jeongyeon’s laugh is silent, but Nayeon feels the vibration in her chest. It makes her smile. 

“Exactly. Thank you for understanding my condition.”

“Of course,” Nayeon sighs, sinking further into Jeongyeon’s embrace. “It’s hard enough with the fact that we’ve been living together for two years and plan to do so for the foreseeable future.” The press of Jeongyeon’s cheek against her head tells her that she’s not the only one having fun right now. “Not to mention the fact that we’ve been planning this vacation for months and specifically chose a place that’s away from other people. In addition—”

“If you think about it,” Jeongyeon interrupts. “Between this morning, the drive here, and this time together, I think I’m about five minutes away from exploding. So if you’ll excuse me…” Jeongyeon moves as if to get off the couch, but all it takes is one tug from Nayeon for Jeongyeon to sit right back down. “You’re going to murder me,” Jeongyeon exclaims. “Do you really want that on your conscience?”

Nayeon cranes her head back to peck Jeongyeon’s cheek. “Sure. Now I won’t have to scrounge around for the covers at 2am because someone decided to wrap herself up in all of them.”

“You push the covers onto my side!”

“Do I? Do I really?”

“Yes!”

“Where’s your proof?”

“Where’s _yours_?”

“Here. On my phone. In the album titled ‘Jeongyeon Being a Burrito’.”

“Bullshit.”

“Nope.” She pulls out her phone. “Wanna see?”

Jeongyeon’s resulting grumble and the silence that follows sound like sweet, sweet victory to Nayeon’s ears.

//

Nayeon wakes up and knows only the chill of winter. It tickles at her cheeks, sharpens in her lungs when she inhales. The cold wraps itself around her, leaving goosebumps in its wake, quickening her blood and causing her to shiver. She blindly reaches out for the comforter, unsurprised when it’s pulled completely to one side of the bed. She tightens her fist in the comforter and yanks, pulling until the heavy quilt covers everything but her head. The chill retreats to her cheeks. It will do, for now. 

She can feel it, the weight of her next movements lingering around her. She could either push herself into wakefulness, greet the winter day and brave the cold world outside of the bed she’s in, or she could burrow deeper into the covers and push her cold feet against the warm body behind her. 

It’s an easy decision in the end, and she can’t fight the lazy smile that comes across her face when Jeongyeon unconsciously presses closer to her, arm around her waist tightening briefly when Nayeon’s cold feet press against her shins. Nayeon knows that, if she were awake, Jeongyeon would be loudly complaining about being mistreated and neglected, so she enjoys the silent freedom while she can. Now warm, Nayeon effortlessly slips back to sleep, content to let the morning wake.

When Nayeon next wakes up, she immediately knows that something is off. For starters, the bed is empty, and from the way the sheets are cool to the touch, it has been for awhile. Jeongyeon has never been one to be out of bed before she has to, and Nayeon has very rarely woken up to an empty bed on weekends. Her curiosity gets the best of her, and it pushes her past the light chill in the air and onto her feet. She grabs a sweatshirt from the floor and checks the time on her way into the living room. It’s 9:34 in the morning, far too early to be up during vacation.

“Jeong? Why are you up so early?”

She follows a loud sigh to the entryway, and the sight that greets her is equal parts concerning and endearing. Jeongyeon sits before her, clad in winter gear from head to toe. She’s hunched over, head held between her hands. Nayeon walks over and places a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” Her eyes scan Jeongyeon for any sign of injury or duress, but all she can see is defeat lining Jeongyeon’s face.

“We forgot the pancake mix in the car,” Jeongyeon begins. Nayeon’s concern ratchets back up at how despondent she sounds. “I went to go open the door.” Jeongyeon sighs again, head dropping lower. “I just wanted some pancakes,” she says, words have muffled by her hands.

Nayeon waits a handful of seconds for Jeongyeon to continue, but, when no response comes, she prompts her. “Did something happen? Is the door frozen shut? I read that it can happen. Should be easy enough to fix.”

Jeongyeon halfheartedly flings a hand towards the door, the picture perfect image of a woman quickly losing the will to go on. “If you can fix the problem with the door, then by all means, please do.”

Growing ever more curious, Nayeon makes her way to the door and wraps her hand around the knob. With one last look at her girlfriend, now lying spread eagle on the carpet with her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, Nayeon twists and pulls. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon says. 

Nayeon closes the door, and then she opens it again, just to be sure that she isn’t hallucinating. The door swings open, and there it is: a mirrored imprint of their door, pressed into the mountain of snow that was currently blocking their entire doorway. She closes the door and moves over to one of the windows, only to see another wall of white. Disbelief comes over her slowly, and it isn’t until Jeongyeon speaks that she’s able to fully understand the situation.

“I think the weather station got it wrong.”

“What the fuck,” Nayeon says, turning to look at Jeongyeon. She can feel the tension in her own body, taut lines of stress that are already crystallizing. “What the fuck?” Louder now.

“I told you,” Jeongyeon groans, raising her head and letting it fall back down onto the carpet with a thud. “We’re stuck. At least for four days. I checked my phone.”

“You didn’t tell me anything,” Nayeon exclaims, throwing her hands out to her side. This is the last thing she needs. They had both waited so, so long for this vacation, and she wants it to be perfect. This, in fact, is not perfect. “You told me you wanted pancakes. How is this pancakes?” Her question is punctuated by her storming over to the door and flinging it open, gesturing at the wall of snow.

Jeongyeon sits up, concerned at the rising panic in Nayeon’s voice. “I never said it _was_ pancakes, just—”

Nayeon slumps against the wall and slides to the floor, not soothed at Jeongyeon’s explanation of her failed pancake expedition. She blindly pushes the door shut and stares at the leg of the coat rack that’s right in front of her as Jeongyeon continues to talk. It’s a nice, polished wood. Oak, probably. She wonders if she could somehow use it to dig herself and Jeongyeon out of here. Sure, it might take awhile, but it was better than being trapped in this cabin for the entirety of their vacation. If only they had packed shovels, or chosen a cabin at a lower altitude, or— 

“You’re panicking.” Jeongyeon drops down next to her on the floor, and Nayeon absently notes that she is no longer wearing her winter jacket. Jeongyeon’s shoulder presses into hers, and then her lips press to Nayeon’s temple. “We’ll be okay,” Jeongyeon assures, running her fingers through Nayeon’s hair. “Weren’t you the one who said you could handle being snowed in?”

“That was for a day or two,” Nayeon whines. “I never said I could handle four.” She slumps into Jeongyeon, and despite the urge to continue yelling about snow, she’s unable to deny the other woman’s calming presence. It’s always been like this, really. Nayeon will work herself into a tizzy until she’s no longer quite sure where the ground is, and Jeongyeon will come along, often accompanied by a roll of her eyes, and tug her right back to earth. They work well together. Jeongyeon keeps her grounded, and Nayeon reminds Jeongyeon that there’s nothing wrong with flying every now and then.

Jeongyeon chuckles, and Nayeon wonders how anyone could dare to laugh at a time like this. “I thought Im Nayeon could handle anything.”

“Just shut up and hug me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

//

“Ah ha,” Jeongyeon exclaims, shooting to her feet. She gestures down at the Lego she had been working on. “I finally got that tricky part!” She beams, first at Nayeon and then back down at the results of her last hour of effort.

Nayeon squints, tries her genuine best to make sense of the stacks of colored blocks, but all she can really make out is something that looks like a circle with two lines on it. It honestly looks like something she could’ve done in five minutes, but she has a feeling it would take much, much longer if she actually tried. Nayeon had broken out the Lego set she had secretly packed on the morning of their second snowed-in day, and Jeongyeon had looked at her with nothing short of awe. 

Jeongyeon lets out a content sigh and drops onto the couch, jostling Nayeon and causing her thumb to slide along the page of her book. “Nice one. How much longer will it take,” she asks, closing her book and dropping it down onto the carpet. The light from the lamp next to the couch throws shadows across Jeongyeon’s face, and she suppresses the urge to reach out and touch them. 

Jeongyeon’s head lolls against the back of the couch, her hand lazily rising in front of her to gesture as she speaks. “Well, I have four more sections. This one was the most complex.” Nayeon manages to spare a glance at the circle-with-two-lines-on-it. “So probably two or three more hours. It’s a small set.”

Nayeon hums, scoots closer to Jeongyeon. “I should’ve brought more than one, I guess.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes meet hers, head still reclined. “I can’t believe you even packed one at all. I thought the whole point of this weekend was to be outside as much as possible.” A teasing smile. “Did you know that we were going to be trapped in here for a week?”

“Oh, I must’ve forgotten to tell you,” Nayeon says, voice haughty. “My contacts at the Supreme Weather Institute told me that we were going to get record breaking snow this weekend, and I figured we should get here a day before it happens just so that we can get trapped.” Jeongyeon snickers. Nayeon tries to keep a straight face, but, as always, she fails. She shoves at Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Do you really think I’d ever want to be stuck here like this?”

Jeongyeon straightens up, only to lean in closer as she speaks. “Your mind works in very mysterious ways, Im Nayeon.” She taps her own temple. “Who could say what you really want?”

She doesn’t mean to not respond, but the image of Jeongyeon’s lazy grin and warm eyes sends her mind elsewhere, tracing over unseen patterns and arriving at well-tread conclusions. _I am so very lucky to have met you_ , her mind whispers. _I don’t need anything other than you_ , her heart declares. _I am an enigma wrapped in an effortlessly gorgeous form_ , she would say, if she could bring herself to speak. They are trapped, yes, stuck in a one-bedroom cabin with eight-foot snow drifts pressing against them, but Nayeon knows she wouldn’t want to leave even if she could.

Jeongyeon, as she often does, reads an answer in the silence, and grins. It’s so happy, so carefree that Nayeon has no choice but to lean forward and capture her lips in a kiss. Jeongyeon responds easily, one hand on the couch to support herself as she meets Nayeon halfway and the other finding the curve of Nayeon’s waist through the material of her sweater. Jeongyeon pulls back slowly, softly, staying close enough that Nayeon could so easily kiss her again. 

Jeongyeon’s eyes trace over her face, gentle smile blooming. There’s a part of Nayeon that so deeply wants to ask _do you see forever when you look at me_ , but there is an even bigger part of her that is simply content to exist in this moment without question or further thought. 

Jeongyeon skims her hand up Nayeon’s side, stops to trace a finger up and along the curve of her jaw, the shell of her ear. Nayeon’s eyes flutter shut, blocking out the sight of tender brown eyes to let herself focus on Jeongyeon’s touch. Jeongyeon kisses her again, eventually, nudges their noses together before capturing Nayeon’s bottom lip between her own. 

It’s the type of kiss they’ve shared countless times before, the kind that Jeongyeon tends to give her in quiet moments, the type of kiss that has built a world for just the two of them over the last four years. 

Nayeon has learned, slowly and not always easily, that Jeongyeon expresses love a bit more quietly than she does. Nayeon takes the spoken “I love you”s, tucks them away into a special space in her chest reserved exclusively for Jeongyeon, but she it’s the unspoken ones she truly cherishes. 

Jeongyeon’s love is in the way she kisses Nayeon in these moments, slow and unhurried. It’s in the hand the slides beneath her sweater, the warm press of Jeongyeon’s palm surrounding the cool metal of the ring Nayeon had gotten her for their two year anniversary—

_“I hope you like it, and that it fits well. I measured your finger while you were sleeping—it’s for your middle finger, by the way. Because you don’t have any rings there yet—and I hope that doesn’t come off as creepy, because I’m now realizing that it might but I promise it wasn’t!” Nayeon rambles to fill the heavy silence that’s settled around them after Jeongyeon had opened her gift. She knows she should really stop talking, but she kind of feels like she’s suffocating. It had been hard enough to gain the courage to give Jeongyeon a ring of all things, and she really doesn’t want their relationship to falter here. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. Well, I mean it means something to me, but it doesn’t have to be that serious if you don’t want it to be. I just—”_

_Jeongyeon slips the ring onto the middle finger of her left hand, flexes her fingers to get used to the new addition. It fits perfectly, just like Nayeon hoped it would. Jeongyeon finally looks up, meets her flustered gaze with a small smile and a blush dusting her cheeks. She’s shy in the way Nayeon finds endearing, in the way that makes Nayeon want to buy rings that mean nothing, something, everything._

_Jeongyeon kisses her, threads their fingers together, lets Nayeon feel the new shape of her hand as it caresses her cheek._

—it’s the way Jeongyeon leans into her, solid and steady, hand pressing (gently, always gently) against Nayeon’s hipbone, guiding her backwards until she feels the soft shape of the couch’s pillows at her back. She sinks backwards into the pillows, melts forward in Jeongyeon’s kiss. 

Jeongyeon’s weight above her is a familiar feeling, one that grounds her to the here and now. 

The here: A snowed-in cabin in Pyeongchang, days away from being able to go outside and actually enjoy their planned vacation.

The now: Jeongyeon’s lips leave hers, find her jaw, the space below her ear, that spot on Nayeon’s neck that always makes her toes curl, presses her up and into Jeongyeon, fingers anchoring themselves in her sweatshirt for purchase. Her mouth drops open, a gasp stumbling its way past her lips. Nayeon feels the lips pressed against her collarbone curl into a smile, and it’s almost enough to replace the haze slowly stealing over her mind with playful exasperation. Almost.

She hadn’t really meant to start anything when she kissed Jeongyeon, but there’s no part of her that complains as Jeongyeon presses closer, one hand languidly stroking her stomach, drawing shivers as Jeongyeon’s fingertips skim higher. The other presses itself against her jaw, tilting her head back so that Jeongyeon can continue to paint kisses across her throat.

The space between them grows warmer, and one of Nayeon’s hands slips into Jeongyeon’s hair to tug her up into a kiss. The kiss deepens, and Jeongyeon’s nails drag across her stomach, undoubtedly leaving red trails in their wake. Nayeon is almost painfully aware of everywhere they’re pressed together, and she doesn’t miss the way Jeongyeon’s breath hitches when she cants her hips upwards. 

The motion has the added bonus of breaking their kiss, allowing Nayeon to press her advantage. She grips the collar of Jeongyeon’s sweater, uses it to keep her close as she begins to press wet kisses to the column of her throat. She’s always been a fan of flustering Jeongyeon, and this is no exception. 

All it takes for her to get the reaction she wants is a kiss to a certain spot on Jeongyeon’s neck and another rock of her hips. Jeongyeon’s head falls forward as she lets out a small whine. Nayeon repeats the motion and— 

The teasing stroking of her stomach turns into a scrabble, and she finds herself flipping over and down. Her knees smack into the carpet, but the main thing she notices is that she’s fallen directly on top of Jeongyeon, who is now on the floor. Because, somehow, they’re now on the floor.

Jeongyeon lets out a groan, this one a far cry from Nayeon’s desired type, and rubs at her head. “Are you okay,” Nayeon asks, still in disbelief. “What happened?”

Jeongyeon looks at her sheepishly. “Uh, well. I was trying to rearrange myself and uh. Missed the couch? I guess. Kind of.” 

For a moment, all Nayeon can do is blink, but then the laughter comes. She bends over from the force of it, forehead resting on Jeongyeon’s arm for support. “You idiot,” she manages. 

“Hey,” Jeongyeon protests. “It’s not my fault! This couch is narrower than the one in our apartment.” Nayeon snorts. “I’m serious! Probably at least two inches!”

Nayeon gains enough control over herself to sit up properly, knees bracketing Jeongyeon. “Aw, babe,” she simpers, reaching down to pat a scowling Jeongyeon’s cheek. “You know size doesn’t matter to me.”

Jeongyeon groans again, head thudding against the carpet. “I hate you so much. That doesn’t even make sense!”

Nayeon hums, pats Jeongyeon on the cheek again. “Nope. Makes sense to me.” Jeongyeon attempts to bite at Nayeon’s hand, but she pulls away too fast. “It’s rude to try and bite me in a non-sexy manner.”

Jeongyeon covers her face with her hands, muffling her words. “You…annoying…had the displeasure…in my life.” Nayeon’s pretty sure she gets the memo, though.

“You can call me annoying all you want,” she says, “but you’re the one who said yes when I asked you out four years ago.”

Jeongyeon’s hands drag down her face, slowly revealing her baleful expression. “I think the coffee I had that morning had sour milk, and it corrupted my mind.” 

“How would you explain the last four years then?” Nayeon rearranges herself so that she’s properly lying on her girlfriend. Jeongyeon’s arms wrap around her waist. “Some sort of continuous fever dream?”

Jeongyeon chuckles. “You said it, not me.” She presses a kiss to the top of Nayeon’s head. “Everything I do, I do under the continued effects of that milk.” 

Nayeon huffs and tucks her head into Jeongyeon’s neck. It relaxes her immediately, enough so that she responds to the jab with only a bump of her head against the underside of Jeongyeon’s jaw. Fingers slip underneath her shirt, resuming a familiar stroking motion.

It’s easy enough to find the motion comforting at first, warm touches skimming over her skin. She’s content here, happy to press lazy kisses to the junction of Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Slowly, with each press of her lips, Jeongyeon’s movements become slightly less smooth, breath just a bit more uneven. 

Nayeon smiles, feels that earlier haze begin to seep back in. The warmth hadn’t fully left when they fell off the couch. It had just been put on hold for a moment. Her kisses become firmer, more purposeful, and Jeongyeon responds by twisting her fingers into Nayeon’s sweater. She feels Jeongyeon swallow.

She lifts herself up onto her elbows, shoots a now-flushed Jeongyeon a coy smile. “Think we can manage not to fall off of anything this time around?”

Jeongyeon laughs, tugs Nayeon closer. “If we do,” she whispers, breath ghosting over Nayeon’s lips, “this time you’re the landing pad.” Jeongyeon kisses her, and Nayeon can’t help but smile into it. 

She’ll take that deal.

//

There’s something relaxing about watching Jeongyeon cook, even if she does tend to almost injure herself every time she does it. Nayeon sits at the kitchen table, eyes lazily drifting between her girlfriend turned temporary chef and the slivers of light that are finally beginning to peek through the snow pressed against the windows. So far, the third day had brought about much the same as the first two days had, and Nayeon wouldn’t say that she was bored out of her mind, not quite. She was, however, getting just a little bit restless. 

She stands and walks closer to Jeongyeon, slipping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. “How’s it going?”

Jeongyeon shifts in place, hums. “Good. Same as it was going five minutes ago when I was chopping spinach.”

Nayeon huffs, squeezes Jeongyeon a little bit tighter. “Listen, I’m bored. There’s nothing for me to do.” Jeongyeon says nothing, just continues chopping. Nayeon considers complaining further, but she really doesn’t have it in her to complain while Jeongyeon is making them dinner. Instead, she settles for rearranging herself, resting her head between Jeongyeon’s shoulder blades. 

Her mind wanders, but it never strays too far from the woman in front of her. The sweatshirt Jeongyeon is wearing is soft against Nayeon’s cheek, and the sound of Jeongyeon’s chopping takes on an almost hypnotic cadence. She realizes, half-asleep and wrapped around Jeongyeon, that she really likes it here.

They’re stranded in a cabin on a mountain, yes, but Nayeon makes her home wherever Jeongyeon is. 

//

On their fourth morning, Nayeon wakes to the sound of Jeongyeon singing in the shower. It’s not something that happens all that often, so, for just a moment, Nayeon wonders if she’s still dreaming. But then she hears something crash to the floor and Jeongyeon’s resulting curses and knows that her dreams could never capture reality so perfectly. 

She tries to go back to sleep after that, but, instead of lulling her to sleep as it normally would, Jeongyeon’s voice only serves as a reminder that Jeongyeon is close by and that absolutely nothing is stopping Nayeon from joining her girlfriend in the shower. She weighs her options in her mind: stay in bed and continue to enjoy the all too rare opportunity to sleep in, or sneak up on Jeongyeon while she’s showering and maybe scare her a bit and then kiss her a lot.

In the end, it’s the easiest decision she’s ever made. 

//

They’re eating lunch on the fourth day when they finally get the all clear. It takes only a brief meeting of their eyes for them to both immediately begin packing, not even taking the time to look outside.

It’s when Nayeon is closing the truck, last suitcase packed, that she begins to feel a bit strange. She walks back in through the open door to see Jeongyeon checking the couch cushions for anything they may have left behind. She’s reminded of how they had spent their snowed-in evenings, curled up on that couch and simply enjoying each other’s company. Nayeon remembers looking up from her book to see Jeongyeon fiddling with pieces of Lego, remembers how Jeongyeon would often notice her staring and respond either with a stuck out tongue or a fond smile. Other times, Jeongyeon would ask her questions about her book, suggest random characters Nayeon described that could be the actual murderer. Last night, Nayeon had discovered that it was in fact Jeongyeon’s very first guess, “weird waiter with the green bowtie”, that committed the murder, and Jeongyeon had celebrated for five minutes straight. 

Jeongyeon speaks, breaking Nayeon out of her reminiscing. “Hey, all set?”

“All set,” Nayeon confirms, walking farther into the cabin. “Find anything fun in the cushions?”

Jeongyeon sends her a crooked grin. “Just a pretzel that I’m pretty sure has been there for at least five years.” She laughs when Nayeon wrinkles her nose. “I wasn’t excited either, but I think we’re good to go now.”

Nayeon says nothing, just extends her hand. Jeongyeon takes it, gently curious look on her face. “So how bad was being stuck with me,” she asks. Her voice is light, almost teasing, but Jeongyeon sees right through her. 

Jeongyeon adjusts her grip so that their fingers are laced together. “I had a great time.” Jeongyeon’s words are firm, a contrast to the thumb now gently stroking her jaw. “I always have a great time with you.” Her voice softens; her touch remains the same. “I’m going to miss this place, actually,” Jeongyeon admits, eyes warm.

Nayeon kisses her because there’s really nothing else to do when Jeongyeon is looking at her like that. She pulls away moments later, teasing remark on her lips. “Looks like sixteen hours isn’t actually your limit.”

Jeongyeon laughs. “Nah,” she says. She pulls Nayeon closer. “You could probably bump it up a bit.”

“How’s forever sound,” Nayeon asks, eyebrow raised.

Nayeon reads boundless reassurance in Jeongyeon’s smile. “Pretty good, actually.”

Jeongyeon leans in, kisses her slow and soft, and Nayeon thinks that maybe it’s time for her to look into getting Jeongyeon another ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Catch me over @2yeonaus if you want!! Until next time!


End file.
